A Lovers Secret
by KenshinZ121
Summary: After Sango and Miroku had kids they haven't experienced anything exciting with one another. So this weekend the kids are gone and the lovely couple have the house to themselves. Let them have their fun.


A Lovers Secret

miroXsan

Chapter 1

A windy night, shadows of people covers the walkways while the bright yellow light glimmers above. A young man walks, wrapped in a jacket, with his face half covered by his hand–knitted scarf. He looks up at the patchy clouds, trying to find the moon, then, looking back down, he slides his hands back into his pockets. After a few minutes of walking he stumbles upon a double story house with the porch lights on. Above the porch a sign was written naming the family who lived there. He walks towards the house fumbling in his pockets trying to find the keys to the house. Stepping inside he grins.

"I'm home." The man calls from the door as he removes his jacket. A woman appears in front of him.

She smiles lightly blushing, "Welcome home Miroku. How did your first day of work go?" Giggling as she leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

Sighing heavily as he returns the ginger kiss to her cheek, "Sango, love, it was very labor intensive." Smiling, he wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close. Whispering into her ear, "Where are the kids?" pondering at the thought of his children.

"Oh." Giggling at Miroku while she holds him close not letting go. "Well Miyatsu is up studying for his exam tomorrow and I think Nami fell asleep, her light's been out for a while." The proud mother of two children replies happily.

Closing his eyes happily Miroku nods at his wife slowly nudging her to walk with him. As they reach into the living room, they both lay on the couch, Sango laying her head upon his chest while his arms wrapped around her like a lion protecting their young. Flipping through the channels on the television, Miroku caresses her as she nuzzles her pale baby soft skin against Miroku's warm body.

"Love?" Sango says looking into his hazel eyes. "It's been a while since we had some alone time, hasn't it?" she purred lightly trying to have a proper conversation. Miroku brushed her hair aside smiling.

"Hmmm? What are you talking about love?" A dumbstruck look appeared on Miroku's face, trying to figure out what his wife would be insinuating.

A tint of pink spots appeared on her pale yet rosy cheeks, quickly turning away to hide her embarrassment. "Ummmm, you know," a quiet Sango replied, trying to hide that silly blush from her face. "How we got the twins."

"Ummm," Looking away from his wife, he tryied not to think of that wonderful night they had bound their souls. He looked back, placing his hand on her cheek and brought it up to lock eyes. "Well if you're talking about the night after our marriage then yes, I do remember."

Looking into Miroku's hazel eyes, Sango fell in love once more with the same man she meet many years back but now it has gotten stronger than before. Lifting up a little, she leaned in to kiss his tender lips. Slowly their lips meet, the light touch of flesh became deeper and more passionate. Their lips moved against each other as Miroku moved in and gently bit down on Sango's red lips.

"I love you my dear angel and I will make you happy anyway I can." a cheerful Miroku looked into Sango's lidded eyes. "But we have two problems."

Sango looks at him in a slight disbelief. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to figure out the problem that was stopping them from having a couple's only night. "I mean the mood is great and such, so I don't see a problem."

Miroku giggles at his wife, slowly planting a kiss on her forehead. "Well for one we have teenagers in the house, love, and we have to find a way to get the house to ourselves."

Hissing at the facts, Sango looks away trying to think of something to get rid of the kids tomorrow. "Well Miyatsu has a date with his girlfriend tomorrow and he won't be back till later that night, but Nami…" Thinking placing her finger on her lips slowly tapping it.

Miroku stopped and looked at his wife, snapping his fingers. "I know. Didn't she want to go to one of her friend's house and have a sleep over? I mean she kept begging us about it this whole week didn't she?"

Nodding quickly with a large smile on her face, she got up and turned the television off. "We will talk to them before they leave for school." She said, turning around and playing with her fingers while she looked down.

"As you wish my dear, but I did receive a phone call from your sister earlier this morning." Miroku got up, brushing himself off, then looked back up to lock eyes once again.

Sango's blushing face quickly turned to pure happiness as she heard her sister called to see how they were doing. "Oh! Did Kagome really call? What did she say? I mean . . . I- ummm…" she silenced herself, trying not to ask too many questions.

"Well I forgot to tell you that she and Inuyasha are going for a small business trip and they need Nami to house sit for them." Miroku said, removing his glasses and putting them in his pocket while he walked to her then slowly kissed her on her lips.

That small kiss sent shivers down her spine all the while examining her husband without the famous glasses he constantly wears. "Mmmmm I will call her in a few actually. I'm thinking it might help to get Nami out of the house since we have Miyatsu's problem already taken care of."

"Well call her before we go to bed love, cause they are probably going to get ready to sleep as well." A yawning Miroku replied, growling at the fact that he kind of hated Inuyasha for his spoiled life style. He slowly walked to turn the lights off in the living room, signaling Sango to join him for bed.

Sango walked towards him, reaching out to grab the house phone and dial her sister's number. "I hope she picks up." she muttered, walking up the stairs while Miroku followed behind her.

Admiring Sango's slender but curvy body, Miroku slowly ponders the thought of what his wife looked underneath her sweat pants and sweatshirt. 'Come on her, body has changed into a gorgeous figure after the twins.' thought the silly husband.

From the other line comes a very familiar voice. "Hello?" says a soft spoken woman. "Inuyasha turn the day TV down we have a call!" she screams.

"Oh hey sis? How are you?" Sango asked, giggling as she walked up the stairs and towards their room as Miroku slowly walked along behind her, listening to the conversation.

"Hey Sango, how are you big sis? How are the kids?" the woman asked from the other line while the background noise of a western gun fight is grew louder. "Hold on sis." A few seconds passed as the volume of the TV went down.

Sango couldn't help but chuckle while Miroku looked at her with a 'What happened face?'

"Don't hurt him too much Kagome. He is still your husband."

She heard her younger sister giggle, one of the things she missed dearly. "The kids are fine. Both are sleeping since they have school tomorrow."

Kagome sneered "Well he deserved it, but beside that I really need Nami to watch the house tomorrow since we are going on one of his boring business trips." She sighed lightly, hoping to get a good answer.

Miroku changed from his work clothes, slowly removing his belt and his top.

"Well what is she saying, love?"

Sango hushing him as he tossed his shirt onto the floor and walked to the dresser to grab silk pajama bottoms.

"Well, since she isn't doing anything tomorrow, we can send her over after school to take care of your place," A bright grin appeared on her face as she tried not to squeak in excitement. "If that's ok with you sis." She crossed her fingers, hoping her wish would be fulfilled.

Kagome smiled as she told Inuyasha the good news. "Yes that's good sis, thanks for everything. Tell her there's a note on the table for her, ok? Well, I have to go get ready for bed. Good night sis."

"Have a good time and promise me you'll both be safe." said the over protective sibling. "And have a good night sleep."

"Bye sis! Love you."

"Love you as well sis, and take care." Sango smiled as she up the phone and walked over to her walk-in closet. After changing into her night gown, she turned back to see Miroku sleeping on the bed. "Mhmmm I kinda figured you would be sleeping…but tomorrow. . . "

Grinning naughtily as she turned the lights off and slipped into the bed. "Tomorrow will be the best day of your life. Good night my dearest." She said, kissing the sleeping Miroku, already curled around his pillow.


End file.
